


the sunset behind my eyelids

by tronnor



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tronnor/pseuds/tronnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone has been leaving flowers on connor's pillow at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sunset behind my eyelids

**Author's Note:**

> do you wanna fucking fight me
> 
> this fic has been translated into russian!! thank you so much also i don't know how to hyperlink on this site so  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4188834

connor likes flowers

troye knows this, knows it very well, and picks him flowers in every color. he leaves a yellow one on connor’s pillow before all of them head off to sleep one night, and tyler knows about what troye’s trying to do. they have hushed conversations about it until midnight and tyler is _gushing_. troye is flooded with embarrassment and in the other room connor is having dreams about flowers and blue eyes.

the next day, everyone is sat around the living room and in the kitchen for breakfast, and connor takes his plate into the living room to sit with zoe and tyler, and when he comes back there’s a small blue flower next to his plate. he tucks it behind his ear and wears it there for the rest of the day. troye flushes a deep pink every time he looks at connor and the flower behind his ear, and tyler coos at him whenever he sees the pretty pink in his cheeks.

connor finds flowers all over the place over the course of that week, and on the last day they spend as a group (before connor and troye stay at tyler’s for a little while and the rest of the youtubers go where they may) connor looks for troye all over the house because he wants to discuss ideas for a video next week. when his search turns out to be fruitless, he asks joey if he’s seen the other boy, and joey says, “i  _think_  he’s outside with zoe,” and connor’s already walking away before joey can even finish his sentence.

when connor walks out the door, zoe is nowhere to be found, but troye is there, not five feet away, with his back turned, facing the horizon as the sky fades from blue to a beautiful canvas of orange and peach and pink. connor hesitates for only a second before calling out to him, and troye turns quickly, startled.

connor’s not looking into his eyes, though, his sparkling blue eyes which are now wide with shock and apprehension. connor’s looking at his hands, clasped together, long fingers twisted around each other delicately. connor’s looking so intently at the small flowers, pale blue and pink and yellow and lilac, that are clutched in his tight grip, and his mind is whirring, trying to make sense of it all.

troye is blushing, and he’s not moving. he feels like even breathing could break the fragile  _whatever_  that still remains in the air between them. 

and connor understands  _everything_ , all at once, with startling clarity, and his eyes go wide and a delicate shade of red crawls up his neck and it feels like all of the blood in his body is working to supply his cheeks with a blush that they don’t need. 

he laughs, and it sounds broken and fragile and  _off_ , and troye’s face floods with doubt in a split second, and it scares connor so much, because that’s not what he  _meant_ , he wasn’t  _laughing at troye_ , he wouldn’t  _ever_ do that, because these flowers have been filling him with hope and anticipation and a lovely warmth for an entire week and now that he knows that it was troye, he wants to - he wants to …

he surges forward and kisses him. 

the first thing that he notices is that troye is still clutching onto the flowers for dear life, as odd as that may seem. and he understands, he does, so he uses his hands to convey everything that troye can’t. he cups troye’s cheek so gently in one hand, and he uses the other to tangle his fingers in the hair at the nape of troye’s neck, the little baby hair that feels so soft and curly, like he knew it would every time he focused on these little details. 

his lips tingle and his face feels so hot, and once he realizes that troye isn’t moving, he freezes, and pulls back, and he’s hit with a tidal wave of distress, thinking  _oh god what if i misread the situation maybe those flowers weren’t the ones i’ve been getting what if he hates me now what if he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore oh god i fucked up i fucked up i fucked up ifuckedupifuckedupifuckedup_

they’re suspended in time, it seems, until troye makes this small noise in the back of his throat and his expression shatters in a beautiful and raw way and he kisses connor with everything he has, and the sun is setting off in the distance but it feels as if the sun is their spotlight, like it is there for them and it will never set. connor’s limbs feel like light and wind and laughter and from the way that troye is smiling against his lips, he can only imagine that the other boy, the boy he  _loves,_ feels the same way.

nothing is said between them, not for the rest of the night, but neither of them can stop smiling and glancing at each other, even in front of the others. 

when connor finds a pink flower on his pillow that night, he tucks it behind troye’s ear and kisses his lips, then his nose, then his forehead, and they fall asleep together, only after hours of numb lips and hands held so tightly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was also posted on my tumblr (troyesivanismyqueen)


End file.
